Pumpkin Clause
Pumpkin Clause is a Jacko who goes around Antarctica delivering all sorts of candy to chicks. His way of knowing how to know who wants which candy is that the chicks write a letter to Pumpkin Clause and write down which candy they want, and mail it to "Haunted House". He then receives their letters and then starts making the candy with his little pumpkin helpers, and then goes on a tour all across the countries on Halloween. Many say that he is just a myth, but the chicks believe he's real... Background Pumpkin Clause first appeared on one Halloween night in 2005. At the time, he didn't have a concept of chicks sending him letters, so that night he just went all across the countries giving out random candy bars & sweets. The next day, scientists were baffled on how it happened, and just though that some friendly ones sent them. But then next Halloween in 2006, he revealed himself to all the countries, and did the same as last year. Then everybody knew who had sent out the candy last year. The next year, in 2007, he sent a letter to every igloo that had chicks living in there, and told them about sending a letter to him telling what candy they wanted, with his address. So Halloween 2007 was the official start of him. He had no official name. Many just called him "The Pumpkin of Halloween", or as the chicks called him, "Pumpkin Clause". The next year in 2008, the same thing happened, and Pumpkin Clause got more letters than ever. This year, in 2009, he plans to do the same on Halloween, 31st October. Involvement Because he is the spirit of Halloween, he has to get around the world (penguin-world) in one day, which is 31st October, aka Halloween. The way he gets around is quite simple. He has a Pumpkin-bike (which looks smaller from the outside but bigger by the inside) which makes him go really, really fast. He creeps into you house and leaves the candy beside your Halloween costumes and if he sure that the chicks will not go into their wardrobes and check for the candy, he leaves a note in the main room. He then goes to the next igloo. Though he doesn't give candy to all the chicks. He only gives candy to the chicks that are good. He has a list of Good Chicks and Bad Chicks, so only gives candy to the chicks on the good side of the list. Nobody knows how he actually knows the good chicks and bad things. He also knows several other things, which also nobody knows how he knows. It is also unknown how he moves around. He is only a pumpkin, but many just think he bounces around when he wants to move, though he might have another way of moving. Pumpkin Clause is his stage name (as most call it), but he as a real name as well, which is to be revealed Halloween, 2010. Address The address of Pumpkin Clause was revealed to every chick when he first revealed how to send him the letter for the candy. Nobody has ever actually been to Haunted House or Pumpkin Lane. Many have tried, but where he lives is extremely hard to find, and it is very rare for penguins for where Pumpkin Clause lives. Many have tried to enter where Pumpkin Clause lives, and found out some more things about him. Here is his address: Pumpkin Clause Haunted House Pumpkin Lane Ghost Dimension PUMP KIN1 Trivia * He lives in the Ghost Dimension. * Many think that Pumpkin Clause is supposed to scare chicks, but he does exactly the opposite, though some are still scared of him. * For some reasons he only appears in public during Halloween night, though nobody catch him. * Many question how a pumpkin is alive. Some think that it could be magic. * He has been in contact with Willy the Werebeast & a couple more Halloween beasts & ghouls. *Jessica and Bellina love him, and write letter saying the candy they want every year. It always says passifyer pops and another candy. * It is rumored that he works for All Hallow's Treats in an attempt to advertise their candy. All Hallow's Treat denies this though. *Pumpkin Clause has a multiple number of names. His real name is "Hallow Sal". ** Sal is short for Salty. Many do not know why he shortened it. See also * Halloween * The Pumpkin Meteor‎‎ * Willy the Werebeast * Grim Reapuff * The Headless Motorcycle-troll‎‎ * Frankenpablowolf‎ * Daniel Specter * Pumpkin Meteor * Ghost Dimension * Fanon Characters Halloween Special Category:Characters Category:Halloween